The overall goal of ESTEEMED is to increase the diversity of the biomedical, behavioral, and clinical workforce by preparing under-represented (UR) individuals to enter and complete Ph.D. or MD/Ph.D. degrees in these STEM fields. This will be accomplished by educational activities in the first two years of college that focus on research and mentoring experiences so that well-qualified UR undergraduates can enter advanced honors programs and after graduation, be admitted into and complete doctoral programs. Our Science Undergraduate Research Gateway Experience (SURGE) will recruit ten incoming college students each year to participate in a series of summer and academic-year activities over two years to reach this goal including (but not limited to): ? An 8-week summer bridge program with a credit-bearing course in scientific computing; a hands-on orientation to Brooklyn College; team-based research modules; building a supportive community of SURGE peers; a team-based project on careers in STEM, including with local biotechnology start-ups; workshops on communicating science; and development of a preliminary Individual Development Plan (IDP). ? Multiple quality research experiences at Brooklyn College and at other institutions, including a novel team- based method, Peer-Assisted Team Research (PATR) to actively involve lower division students in planning and completing their own small research projects as preparation for summer externships at research institutions and joining research labs of faculty members at Brooklyn College or Downstate Medical Center. ? Supplemental Instruction workshops in all historically-difficult science and mathematics classes. ? Consistent use of undergraduate IDPs on 5-, 10- and 15-year time-frames, to keep SURGE students engaged in self-reflection for goal planning and future-oriented strategizing to define the elements of their successful transition from college to the Ph.D. and the careers beyond it. ? Workshops and activities to improve written and oral communication skills, critical reading of the research literature, presentations at conferences, and computational skills, among other professional competencies. ? Workshops for students on choosing and using mentors effectively and support for faculty to become more effective research advisors and mentors. ? Activities to develop psychological awareness of factors such as stereotype threat and micro-aggressions that UR students may encounter in graduate programs. ? Development of teams of mentors with faculty and research advisors at our college and externship sites and with UR doctoral recipients via national networks (e.g., NRMN, The Leadership Alliance) and others. These activities will occupy three summers and two full academic years, at which point, students will apply for an advanced honors program, either our recently refunded NIH MARC program or our Scholar?s Program. Both require a strong academic record and research leading to an honors thesis in preparation for graduate study.